


Take Me Home, Lord.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Other, Torture, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel almost loses his vessel permently. Title taken from <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onS1wZd3kBc">Take Me Home</a> by Lisbeth Scott, which inspired quite a bit of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home, Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/).

Castiel had been pulled from his vessel and he knew it was never going to go well after that. He’d almost has to trick Jimmy Novak into giving his consent to begin with because no Angel could ever be completely honest when telling a human what they wanted from them otherwise nothing would ever be consented to. So once he had him, he was sure not to let him go, not even for a second. 

The little voice that was Jimmy made it very clear to him that the instant he had a chance, he would be out. Castiel had believed him. Apparently he hadn’t done enough to make sure his family were fine, even though they were. He wasn’t entirely sure what Jimmy wanted from him. Was it a constant eye kept on them or some form of financial settlement to secure their future? Neither he could give, so he didn’t and that seemed to betray his vessel’s former keeper in some way. So he believed it when Jimmy made these threats and promises, and made sure that he never released his grip on him.

Then he was dragged back to heaven against his will, ripped from Jimmy Novak’s body as easily as it blinked. He was pinned down and tortured, all the while hearing Jimmy complain and shout about how he was done. Castiel cursed them in his head, cursed everything because he’d grown comfortable in that body and it was the only one that Sam and Dean had known, it was the one they trusted and saw as _him_. Would they still accept him in another form? Would they forgive him after all the things that Jimmy was saying about him?

Heaven took those worries from him. They made him hurt until he screamed out his submission, no longer caring for Dean or Sam or anything that wasn’t a moments respite between blades. They made him forget everything that wasn’t purity and obedience and God’s work. Throughout it all, Jimmy’s screaming prayers came seeping through, making him give in that little bit easier.

He was finally allowed to return, after what felt like centuries to him but had only been a handful of hours on Earth. He followed Jimmy’s blood and got the quick consent of his terrified but faithful daughter. He promised to release Jimmy from his work, knowing that without his consent and with blood flowing out of him, he had no other choice. He pushed for that last chance, using his daughter to try and gain his consent, promising, or possibly threatening, to use her in his place. He knew it was a cruel move to play but he was still attached to that body, to its impossibly bright eyes and the hair that just refused to be flattened. He was probably being sentimental but it pained him to be so helpless against losing it, for the last year it had been his home and Jimmy had been his constant companion.

When Jimmy broke and begged to taken instead, it was all Castiel could do not to thank him outright. He made his terms clear, making sure that this time, Jimmy knew exactly what would happen. This was it; he’d have Castiel with him now for as long as Castiel required him and for as long as he lived. He let go of the girl, slipping back into Jimmy, his transfer marked by white light. He was home.


End file.
